Seven investigators with active research programs in biomedical applications of molecular genetics request support for shared instrumentation to facilitate their research. All of the applicants are Principal Investigators or R01 grants from the N.I.H. (total annual direct costs = $1600,000). Support is requested for purchase of an Oligonucleotide Synthesizer and an Automated DNA Sequencer. The equipment will be housed in a shared facility under the auspices of the University Center for Molecular Genetics. Since 1984 the Center has operate one oligonucleotide synthesizer, which is now unable to meet the increasing demand of the research community. The Center employs a full-time technician who is experienced in operation and maintenance of the existing synthesizer, and plans to add additional technician to operate the expanded facility. Effective procedures for ordering, delivery, billing and availability to the rest of the University Community will also be provided by the Center. The requested oligonucleotide synthesizer will more than double the capability of the current equipment. Two of the applicants are experienced with the newly development Automated DNA Sequencers. They will be active in developing this now capability on this campus. The technical expertise and organizational structure for developing a centralized sequencing facility are presents, and potential utilization is significant. The requested equipment would be available to a large research community, although the seven investigators on this grant will have priority access. The addition of these facilities would contribute significantly to the research effort on this campus.